Broken Ice
by iska-omori
Summary: Ms. Knight gets her dream job in California just before Kendall's senior year of high school. Now Kendall has to leave behind his friends, his school and his title of captain of the hockey team. Once in CA he meets James, the captain of his new school's hockey team, who's sort of a jerk. Can they get along? Will they end up being friends or something more? (High school AU)


Hello. This is a Kames fic. It is slash. It is fiction. None of this is real. This is actually something I'd been working on before I wrote Locked In, and I picked back up on. I decided not to publish it before because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it, but I think I've figured it out. So please enjoy.

* * *

Summer was supposed to be a fun time for students. You get a whole three months off from school and you get to hang out with your friends. Some kids get summer jobs and they earn money and they buy things like cars and clothes for the new school year. Not Kendall Knight though. Kendall Knight spent half his summer working for a dry cleaners and his boss was a complete asshole. Not to mention he was severely underpaid and left alone to run the entire store more than twice a week. As if things couldn't get any worse, his mother announced in the middle of July that they were going to be moving into the California because she got a job as a head nurse at a new hospital opening outside of LA.******  
**

Jennifer Knight was a nursing assistant and had gone back to school to be a full fledged nurse. She began job hunting as soon as she got her degree and found a job in California. It was a far cry from Minnesota, but it was the job she always wanted, and it offered extremely generous pay, which was something the Knights could use. So whether or not Kendall and Katie liked it, they were moving to California by the end of July.

So not only did Kendall have to quit his job, -that he hated- so it wasn't that big of a loss, but he also had to leave the few friends he had in Minnesota. He would also have to forfeit his title of captain of the hockey team which he had to bust his balls for two years to achieve. In summary he would have to restart his entire life at his new school in California. New home. New friends. New school.

* * *

On August 1st the Knights finished moving into the house Ms. Knight put a down payment on. Kendall had his own room, and it was at least double the size of his one back in Minnesota. Katie had already made friends with the neighbor girl and was teaching her the ways of making deals and scamming people. In no time they would most likely be running some gambling ring at the middle school.

On August 16th Kendall woke up and looked at the remaining boxes surrounding his double bed and then at the ceiling. The sunlight just barely lit his room but the white walls reflected enough of it to keep Kendall awake. He hadn't slept well.

His mother leaned in the doorway and knocked on the open door. "Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Good, you're up. You've got to get ready for school," she said and then left his doorway.

Kendall pulled his pillow over his face and let out a loud groan.

* * *

"Bye, big brother!" Katie cheered from the back seat of the family van. Kendall waved a sad goodbye and trudged into the school.

Registration and class sign ups had already been taken care of at the beginning of August. Kendall had his schedule, and a quick tour of the school had given him a vague sense of where everything was. The tour didn't make Kendall feel any better. He was still the new kid, and he was still sort of lost.

He hauled his duffle bag full of his hockey gear sans his stick, to his locker that was on his schedule and stuff it all inside. He didn't know if the school had a team or not, but he would be trying out if they did.

Kendall arrived in his first hour English class far later than he should have. Ten minutes after the bell, late. His teacher gave him a side eye when he entered in the middle of some kid's introduction speech. When Kendall explained that he was new he was forgiven and given a seat.

After what seemed like forever the teacher called on him to introduce himself. Kendall was not looking forward to greeting everyone. Especially since everyone in the call clearly had known each other to some degree for a long time. Kendall stood up and leaned against his desk uncomfortably.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I just moved here from Minnesota because my mom is a nurse."

"Do you have any hobbies? Interests? Favorite subjects?" the teacher, Mrs. Dappen, asked nicely.

"I like hockey," Kendall shrugged.

Mrs. Dappen smiled politely and told him he could sit down.

"Are you going to try out for hockey?" the kid next to Kendall, Logan, asked quietly.

"I might."

"Word is the captain, James, is a total hard ass."

Kendall shrugged. "I used to be captain at my old school."

Logan slapped his hand on Kendall's back and said, "You might have a chance then, dude. I'm Logan by the way."

"Yeah, sorry for cutting you off when I came in."

"It's cool. I probably would have embarrassed myself if I'd kept talking. So I should really thank you."

"You're welcome?" Kendall laughed.

Logan grinned.

The rest of class was boring. The teacher handed out the books they would be reading. They all got a syllabus for the class that told them the rules, guidelines and expectations. He and Logan had the next two classes together as well, which was helpful since Logan could show him around the school. They had lunch together, and then Kendall was done for the day since he had opted for an early dismissal as his last hour.

He had gotten directions from his Math teacher to the community center down the street, where hockey practice was held. His Math teacher was the former team coach, but had since retired. Kendall grabbed his gear from his locker and made a beeline for the rink at the community center.

* * *

Upon arrival at the rink he could see it was a thousand times nicer than the one his team played on back in Minnesota. This rink had nice seating and goals that were intact and not rusted and taped together. The locker rooms were like brand new and didn't smell faintly of dead skunk and old cheese. Kendall thought he might be able to shower in these locker rooms without fear of contracting a disease by touching the wall.

Kendall didn't put any of his gear on to go out on the ice. He laced up his skates and pulled a beanie on before grabbing a puck and stick from a community bin in the corner of the locker room since he didn't bring his along. He wasn't planning on doing anything serious, just stretching his legs after being off the ice for almost two months.

He really didn't expect anyone else to be on the ice, but low and behold there was someone out there slapping a puck around. This someone wasn't decked out in gear either. He was just sliding around, chasing the puck, and hitting it into the goal. Rinse and repeat.

Kendall skated out onto the ice and dropped his puck, getting the attention of the fellow skater.

"Hey, you're new here right?" the guys asked.

"Just moved here," Kendall said, chasing his puck with his stick aimlessly.

"Where from?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the guy. "Minnesota."

The guy laughed quietly and Kendall couldn't help but bit his lip. This guy was really attractive, specially for some that played hockey. "I heard they're pretty good up there."

Kendall shrugged. "I guess."

"Well I'm better," the guy smirked, skating toward Kendall and stopping a few feet in front of him.

"I don't know. I was captain of my team, and we were undefeated in my last year."

The guy nodded and pushed off on his skates to circle Kendall. "Well, I'm captain of my team and I have been since sophomore year. We've never been beat."

"Wait, how did you know I was new here? Maybe I've been here before and you didn't see me."

"See, you already said you were new, and I know everyone who uses this rink for hockey purposes. And I don't know you. Also, my friend Carlos texted me and told me that a new kid in his math class was asking about my hockey team." The guy stopped behind Kendall and leaned toward his ear to whisper, " I'm guessing you're Kendall then."

Kendall could feel his stomach drop down to his knees and his heart skip. So this was the James that Logan told him about. The guy who was supposedly a hard ass. He sort of just seemed like a cocky little shit. "Yeah, I'm Kendall."

"I'm James, captain of the hockey team," James said, skating around to face Kendall and hold a hand out. Kendall took his hand and felt himself suddenly being yanked forward into James's chest. "Just because you were a captain of a team doesn't mean you're going to make it on my team."

Kendall pushed away from James and glared at him. "I'd like to try out."

"Oh you can try out. But I only have one open spot on my team this year, and you're one of five guys competing for it."

"When are tryouts?" Kendall asked, narrowing his eyes.

"5am on Wednesday."

"I'll be there."

"Don't be late. I don't want to have to cut you before you make the team."

Kendall rolled his eyes and crossed the rink with his puck in hand. James left the ice saying something Kendall couldn't hear, and really didn't care to hear. The guy _was_ attractive, but he was sort of a jerk.

* * *

"I'm trying out for the hockey team," Kendall announced at dinner. He had made macaroni and cheese with hot dogs since his mother was incredibly tired when she got home at 7pm. Mac and cheese was just about the only thing Kendall was good at making and stood zero chance of screwing up. His mother was happy to eat anything he made for dinner, as long as she didn't have to cook it.

"They have one here?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be trying out for it, duh."

Katie kicked Kendall under the table and he rolled his eyes.

"When are tryouts?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Wednesday at 5am. I cannot be late. The captain is kind of a jerk."

"You've met?" his mother asked, finishing her food and taking her plate to the sink.

Kendall scoffed and took a bite of food. "Yeah, we met. I went to check out the rink and he was already there practicing. He is kind of full of himself and thinks he's hot shit."

"Language, Kendall," his mother reprimanded as she took her seat back at the dinner table.

"Sorry. He just rubbed me the wrong way."

Katie snickered, but covered it with a long drink of her water.

"What's so funny, Katie?" Ms. Knight asked, a smile on her face.

Katie shook her head and shrugged.

The two older Knights gave Katie a skeptical look.

"He said he rubbed him the wrong way and I thought that was funny, because, y'know, innuendo," Katie confessed.

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're never going to let me live it down that you saw me making out and grinding against that guy behind the bleachers at the school, are you?"

"Nope," Katie cheered, exiting the room to drop her plate in the sink and then go to her room.

Ms. Knight laid her hand on Kendall's arm and said, "You know she's just messing with you right? We don't have a problem with you being gay."

"I know, Mom," Kendall said.

"Just as long as you know."

"I do know."

"Good. Now did you make any friends today? I know it's only your first day and-"

Kendall cut her off as Logan came to mind. "I did, actually. I think I did. His name is Logan, we have some classes together."

Ms. Knight looked delighted. It was great that Kendall would have someone to hang out with and talk to. She had her hands full with work and getting everything settled in, she didn't want to have to worry about Kendall making friends too. "Is he nice? He's not from a bad crowd is he?"

Kendall chuckled at his mom's concern. "Logan is sort of a nerd, I guess. He told me he has a 4.0 gpa and he thinks he has at least three scholarships already won. I'm pretty sure he's not the wrong type of kid."

"I had to ask. Some of your friends," Ms. Knight made air quotes along with the word 'friends' "back home were kind of sketchy."

"I know, Mom. But that was then and this is now. I'll be okay."

"Okay, but I do want to meet this Logan guy."

"Alright, maybe some time."

Ms. Knight got up and kissed Kendall on the top of the head. "Good. I'm going to go take a hot bath and go to bed."

Kendall wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and gave her gentle squeeze. "Goodnight then."

* * *

Tuesday was much like Monday. He had his first hour class with Logan, which was Physics. Then his second period class he had the kid Carlos who was in his math class. the same Carlos that had mentioned him to James. Kendall wasn't much of a confrontational person. He could just brush things off and not look back. But for some reason he felt compelled to sit next to Carlos.

Kendall tossed his backpack under the table where Carlos was sitting. The art classroom didn't have desks since that would completely restrict the size of their future pieces. Carlos smiled at Kendall as he sat down and held his hand out once Kendall was fully situated.

"I'm Carlos," he said.

Kendall took his hand and shook briefly. "I'm Kendall."

"So why did you take art? I took it because I need a final elective credit since I failed wood shop freshmen year." Carlos was proving to be much friendlier than Kendall had expected. Not everyone was going to be James though.

"I'm just taking it for an elective credit too. I need more here than I did back in Minnesota," Kendall said. He looked up as James walked in the room smiling and still laughing about something someone he had been talking to in the hall had said. When his eyes met Kendall's, the smile disappeared and the laughing ceased immediately. His mouth formed a tight line as he approached Kendall and Carlos's table.

"You're in my seat, Kendall," James all but hissed Kendall's name through his teeth.

"I don't see your name on it," Kendall smirked. He even made a show of looking around the table to check for his name.

James narrowed his eyes. "Carlos is my friend. I always sit next to him."

"Not today. Or the rest of the year," Kendall said, pointing at the whiteboard at the front of the room. In big green and red letters the words PICK YOUR SEAT. IT'S GOING TO BE YOURS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. CHOOSE WISELY and it was followed by a big smiley face.

James read the board and looked at Carlos, then Kendall, then back to Carlos and finally back to Kendall. He leaned against the table, hands spread wide on the surface. He leaned down to meet Kendall eye to eye and whispered, "Get. Up."

Kendall leaned closer, nose almost touching James's and whispered, "Make me."

"James, just let him sit here. Sit in front of us," Carlos said pointing to the table opposite them.

James's eyes moved to look at Carlos and then back to Kendall. He leaned closer and for a second Kendall actually thought James was going to kiss him, but he moved close to his ear. "Don't forget, 5am." And then he was gone, taking the empty seat next to a girl named Camille that was in Kendall and Carlos's math class as well.

"Don't worry about James. He's more bark than bite. But he does bite, sometimes," Carlos said.

"I'm not too worried."

"Are you going to try out for hockey?"

Kendall nodded.

"Best of luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Wednesday Kendall arrived at the rink earlier than 5am. He had laid awake part of the night considering all the things James could do to throw him off his game. The list was surprisingly long and over half of it was more sexual than Kendall would have liked it to be. In fact, Kendall found himself thinking more about what he wanted to do to James then what James was going to do to him.

He decided to arrive early in the event that James somehow locked him out of the rink. It didn't happen, but Kendall was taking no risks. By a quarter till five Kendall was already in his hockey gear and waiting for the other members that James said was competing for the open spot to arrive. He waited in the locker room for anyone to show up and get ready. Even James would have been fine, at least it was someone. By ten minutes past five, Kendall started to worry that no one was going to come. He made his way to the ice and found four other guys plus James already on the ice.

"What the hell?" Kendall yelled as he skated out onto the ice.

James held his hand up for the other four to stop what they were doing. "You're late, Kendall."

"I'm not late. I got here early. I was waiting in the locker rooms for someone to come in. Why didn't you come to the locker rooms?"

"We came dressed, just had to put skates on. You were supposed to be on the ice at five."

Kendall's jaw dropped. This was bullshit. Complete bullshit. "You never said-"

"It doesn't matter what I said. You are late."

"So what? Now I don't get to try out?"

James crossed his arms and smirked. "Why should I let you try out when you're late, and I have four other perfectly good players who I know will be on time and I trust?"

Kendall dropped his stick and lunged at James. They slid backwards on the ice, both of the time barely keeping their balance until they slammed into one of the walls. "What is your fucking problem with me?" Kendall spat.

"Tryouts are over!" James shouted to the other players. They mumbled complaints and headed for the exit. James turned his focus back to Kendall right in front of him. "I don't like you. Why do I have to have a reason?"

"Y'know what I think?"

James stuck his tongue in his cheek then grinned. "No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

Kendall shook James, slamming his head against the plexiglass surrounding the arena in the process. "I think you're afraid I'm better than you. Afraid I'm going to take this team away from you. But I'm not going to do that. Because I'm not a total jerk, like you."

"I'm not afraid of you or losing the team," James hissed. He pushed Kendall away from him and started for the exit.

Kendall struggled to keep his balance but he managed. "I'm going to get on this team one way or another!" he yelled across the rink.

James stopped where he was, almost to the exit and turned around. He skated toward Kendall faster than he could have time to react. Next thing Kendall knew his head was sore and there was a residual echo from the back of his skull meeting the plexiglass. James was in his face, mouth tight and eyes boring into his. "I'd like to see you try," James said through his teeth.

Kendall really didn't know how to respond. He ran out of witty comebacks. There was literally nothing else he could find to say to James to let him on the team. In fact, he had no idea how he was going to get on the team without James putting him on it. He had just been letting his mouth do all the talking and his brain do none of the thinking.

So when he found himself leaning his head forward, despite the protest of his aching skull, he was rather surprised to find that his mouth had collided with James's. Even more to his surprise he found James wasn't pulling away. In fact, James was pushing his head back against the barrier. James's mouth tasted like a strawberry pop tart and even though Kendall didn't like anything but the chocolate kind, he didn't mind.

The kiss ended pretty quickly after James bit down really hard on Kendall's lip and caused it to bleed. "Fuck you, Knight."

"Seems like you kind of want to," Kendall said as he swiped his tongue over the blood on his lip. It would surely swell later, maybe even bruise. Not that he cared. The kiss was one of his favorites already.

"Shut up."

"Really? Shut up? That's your comeback?"

James gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Don't push me."

"Why? Or you'll kiss me again? Is that what your problem is? You like me?"

"Fuck off," James hissed and shoved off the wall. He crossed the ice without another word and slammed the door on his way out.

Kendall touched the back of his head gingerly. A lump was already forming and there was a dull throb. He brought his fingers up to his lip and felt over the broken skin. It was swollen and probably red. He made a mental note to stop by the nurses before he got to class to get an ice pack.

"Shit," Kendall cursed, glancing up at the large clock over the rink. He had half an hour to get to school before the first bell. If he ran he would make it.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang signalling that last lunch was over and for the students to go on to their fourth and final class of that day, Kendall got a text. Kendall never got texts. Okay, Maybe not 'never', but not very often. Only Logan had his number in California. Katie or his mother had it too of course, but they would call sooner than text on most occasions. Kendall slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way toward the exit of the cafeteria. Logan had left lunch early to get a jump start on some science lab he wanted to get extra credit for, so Kendall was leaving alone.

The text read: meet me in the 1st floor bathroom -J

Of course Kendall didn't know anyone who would be texting him with a J name. So he ignored the text and continued heading for the front doors of the school since he didn't have a last hour class.

As he passed the first floor bathrooms he was dragged back by his backpack and flung into a wall. Thankfully his backpack was cushion enough that his shoulder and head didn't quite reach the wall to be slammed into. His head probably couldn't take two beatings in a day.

Kendall blinked his vision into focus after being whirled around and pushed into something yet again. And yet again he found he was being pushed into things by James. James, who was flipping the lock on the bathroom door and crowding Kendall against the wall by the sinks.

"Didn't you get my text?" James asked.

"That was from you? How'd you get my number?"

James rolled his eyes as if he had just been asked this stupidest question ever. "I got it from Carlos who got it from that kid Logan who you hang out with."

"Okay, but why did you need to text me?"

"So I can talk to you."

Kendall rubbed the back of his head gently. "I think we talked enough this morning."

"Is your head okay?" James asked quietly.

Kendall tilted his head in confusion. Did James just show concern for him? What universe did this bathroom take them too? "It's fine, why do you care?"

"Listen, I need someone for the team."

"You said I couldn't try out because I was late. What about the other-"

James held his hand up and shook his head. "They fucking suck. No, literally, I'd rather train six year olds how to play hockey than have any of them on my team."

"And you want me? How do you know I'm not a shitty player?"

"The day we first met, I stayed behind to watch you practice for a while. You're really good and I want you on my team."

"Hold on," Kendall said, holding his hands up and shaking his head. He absolutely could not believe what James was saying to him. Less than 8 hours ago James seemingly hated his guts and refused to let him even try out for the team. Now he was asking him to join the team? "Okay, I'd love to be on the team. But I really need to know why the sudden change of heart."

"I need a good player. You're a good player," James said matter of factly.

"Fine. When does practice start?"

"Tomorrow. Our first game is on Sunday."

"We only have two days to practice?" Kendall couldn't believe their first game was Sunday. He didn't know any of the team, any of their plays. James just expected them to jump into the game and maybe win?

"Me and the guys have practiced all summer long. I'm sorry you're new, but you're going to have to figure it out."

"Okay, I'll try." Kendall pushed past James to unlock the door and leave the bathroom. Why exactly they met in the bathroom, Kendall didn't know. As he opened the door, James pushed it closed again and leaned in close to his ear.

"Don't say anything about what happened this morning."

Oh. That was why they were in the bathroom. James didn't want anyone possibly overhearing about something that happened between them that morning. That something being their kiss. "Why? Don't want anyone to know you liked it?" Kendall asked. There goes his mouth running away without his brain again.

"I will give you a black eye to go with that swollen lip."

"Will you really? Because Carlos says you're more bark than bite," Kendall said, coming face to face with James, only inches apart once more.

James lifted his hand and brushed his thumb across Kendall's lower lip that was bruised and swollen. His fingers fell across Kendall's jaw as he continued to gently touch the injury he'd caused.

Kendall would have had butterflies in his stomach, or whatever it was that he felt when a totally hot guy was stroking his face, but this was James. James who liked to throw him into walls. Who liked to threaten him. The same James he kissed and was kissed by, but then bitten. Kendall couldn't help but feel like this sudden tenderness was about to be followed by the black eye James had just mentioned.

"Get out of my face," James said, hand dropping back to his side. His voice lacked the threatening tone it had before.

Kendall took it as a win and left the bathroom without another word.

* * *

"What happened to your face, Kendall?" Ms. Knight questioned over dinner that night.

"Tryouts, some of the guys were pretty rough," Kendall lied.

Katie mimicked her mother's expression of a raised and skeptical eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well did you make the team?" Katie asked.

Kendall nodded and stirred his corn around on his plate.

"You don't seem thrilled," Ms. Knight said.

"I'm happy to be on the team, but the captain only chose me as a last resort. Oh, and we also have our first game on Sunday. So I have to learn all their plays by then."

"I'm sure you'll do great, sweetheart. You always did pick up on things very quickly," Ms. Knight consoled.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Thursday practice was held after school, not before. Kendall hadn't gotten the memo until he was scrambling to get dressed to get to the rink in time. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and went back to sleep for an extra half hour.

Physics passed quickly with Logan there to talk to. Logan was great a listening, and Kendall kind of felt bad that he talked so much. When he told Logan, Logan assured him he didn't mind listening and that he was just grateful for someone to talk to, even if he wasn't talking all that much.

In art class Carlos greeted him loud and enthusiastically. Unlike James, Carlos was totally pumped that Kendall was joining the hockey team. Kendall could only hope the other members would be this accepting of him as well.

James came into class just before the bell rang and moved his chair to the end of the table on Kendall's side. Camille rolled her eyes at him for not wanting to share a table with her.

"You got my text, right?" James asked.

"Yeah. Practice after school."

"Good. I actually want to see you before practice, so get to the rink early."

Kendall raised an eyebrow.

James punched him in the thigh under the table. Kendall could already feel the bruise beginning to form. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the painful groan that wanted to escape his lips. However, he had forgotten momentarily that his lip was still slightly swollen and still very much tender. Kendall ended up making a very loud yelping moan, gaining the attention of every student in the classroom.

"Bit my lip," he muttered, pointing aimlessly at his lip for emphasis.

Their teacher began lecturing on the importance of balance and light in a painting and Kendall found himself concentrating on it to distract him from the pain in his lip and the dull throb in his thigh. What he couldn't ignore was James's warm hand resting over the spot he had punched minutes before.

Kendall decided to play it off as an accident, that James's hand was just resting there coincidentally. He liked to live in his little state of denial when it came to James. Because James was sort of a dick, and he tried to make it seem like he really wasn't interested in Kendall. Even though Kendall could tell he was and that he didn't want anyone else to know he was, so he was denying it himself. Well, denial was quickly turning into acceptance as the teacher started talking about the importance of shading and James's thumb began brushing back and forth right over the center of the bruise.

"What are you doing?" Kendall hissed, eyes still focused on the board and the teacher.

Carlos looked up from the notes he was taking in his notebook and cocked his head at Kendall. Kendall shook his head like he hadn't said anything.

James cleared his throat quietly and looked down at his own notebook. Kendall looked down too and saw that James had written, _don't draw attention to yourself._

Kendall opened his own notebook and scribbled, **what the hell are you doing?**

_I'm sorry for hitting you_

**then why did you do it?**

_auto response. not great with words sometimes_

**that why you slam me into things?**

_i will stab you_

**there you go threatening me again**

_shut up_

**do you want to talk about it?**

_about what?_

**why are you so violent?**

_why do you care?_

**come on please?**

James didn't reply after that and he removed his hand from Kendall's leg. They didn't speak for the rest of the class.

* * *

Kendall arrived at the rink twenty minutes earlier than James told him practice time was. He found James in the locker room laying on one of the benches in his jeans and team jersey. "Hey?" Kendall called before dropping his stuff by one of the empty lockers.

James sat up and motioned for Kendall to come over to him. Kendall obliged. Once Kendall got closer he was handed a black airtight plastic package. "It's your jersey, for the game on Sunday," James said.

"Oh," Kendall said pulling at the plastic until it gave way and he could see the red of the shirt inside. He pulled it out and held it up. Knight was emblazoned in silver lettering across the back. He turned it over and saw the school's logo of a wolf head on the front accompanied by the letter A. "Uh, why is the assistant captain patch on my jersey?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

James rubbed the back of his head and avoided Kendall's eyes as he spoke. "See, the guy I had to replace on the team was our assistant captain last year. He graduated a year early. The other guys don't have what it takes to be the assistant captain, but I think you do." James stood up and walked around the bench. "I've seen you play, and you're good. You also mentioned you were the captain of your team back home. I did some research and found out that you guys were undefeated your junior year when you were captain, and your scores weren't half bad during your freshman and sophomore years either." He stopped once he reached the place where Kendall was standing and crossed his arms. "You don't have to accept the position, I can put Carlos on as assistan-"

"I'll do it," Kendall said, cutting James off.

"Really? I mean this is kind of last minute."

Kendall dropped the jersey on the bench and took a step closer to James. "Yeah, I'll do it. On one condition."

James narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled, taking another step forward which caused James to step back against the end of the nearest row of lockers. "You let me kiss you."

"Kendall," James mouthed, eyes darting between Kendall's eyes and his mouth.

"Yeah?" Kendall whispered, only inches away from James's mouth.

James's lips parted automatically and Kendall could feel a small puff of air against his lips.

"No biting," Kendall said before closing the space between them. They both had their eyes open, staring at each other. James's eyes were the first to slip closed and Kendall's quickly followed suit.

"Don't tell anyone," James muttered, breaking the kiss.

Kendall remained close, lips still brushing James's as he spoke. "I won't. But tell me why you bit me the first time."

James shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"You can trust me. Please, James."

"The first guy I was with, nobody knew him. Nobody knows I'm bi. He was from a different school. He would do stuff I didn't want him to sometimes, so I started to fight back. Then he broke up with me."

Kendall stepped back from James and looked him up and down. James wasn't small by any means. He was tall, muscular, athletic. The thought of someone forcing him to do anything was a little hard to imagine.

"I know what you're thinking. How could someone make someone like me do anything I don't want?" James said, locking eyes with Kendall.

Kendall nodded once.

"It was freshmen year, when I was still growing into my body. I hadn't started working out and stuff yet. That came after the break up."

"Oh," Kendall mouthed. "So, you're a jerk sometimes because of what happened."

"I don't mean to be. It just comes out," James said quietly. "I want to give you a chance, but I'm scared. I don't want the same thing to happen again, y'know? I feel like I can trust you, and you're safe. You stand up to me when I'm being an asshole, you aren't afraid of me like I've made everyone be. I didn't used to be like this, and I'm aware of how mean I've become sometimes, but I can't stop. I've become kind of like him and that's the worst part, I know it's happening but I can't stop myself."

Kendall pulled James to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He knew something was bothering James due to the way he was such a jerk sometimes, but he wouldn't have guessed it was something like this.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You can talk to me anytime you want. And I'll let you know when you're being too harsh. I want to help you, James."

"I can't believe I just spilled my guts to you. I hardly know you," James said, pulling away from the hug.

"But you can get to know me."

"Yeah," James smiled. The doors to the locker room opened and Carlos came in followed by two other latino boys, both larger than Carlos. "Practice starts in ten minutes," James said, picking up Kendall's jersey and pushing it against his chest.

Kendall took the jersey and smiled after James as he went to talk with Carlos. Maybe senior year wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

Reviews, comments, and thoughts are **MUCh** appreciated. This will have one or two more chapters.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
